


Blue Moon, I'm No Longer Alone

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Post-Battle of Hoover Dam, Smarm, basically just Courier falling in love with Yes Man, only a teeny bit i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courier and Yes Man, watching the moon and reflecting on where to go after the Battle of Hoover Dam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon, I'm No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble to remedy the problem of such little courier/yes man content on here. he is my absolute favorite character in new vegas and though i don't ship my first courier (her name is Dominique) with him, the second courier i made, Lissie, fell head over heels in love with him. she's a bit of a science geek, but she's not well versed in romantic relationships. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this smarmy little fanfic. :-)

“The moon is really pretty,” Lissie muses, itching her head absentmindedly. It’s been awhile since she’s washed her hair. (Give her a break--she’s been roaming the wasteland and it’s not like haircare products grow on trees.) “It’s so full.”

“I knew it was going to be this full!” Yes Man chimes. He’s finally back online again after he helped with the battle for an independent Vegas, and though Lissie was planning on returning to her wandering ways, she had to at least stay until he came back online. Something tells her that she’ll be sticking around New Vegas with Yes Man for quite awhile longer. Sure, he’s more assertive, but he’s still his cheerful self. Nothing could take that away from him. “According to the lunar cycle--”

“I know about the lunar cycle,” she chuckles. “I wanted to be a scientist, remember?”

“Oh, yeah! You want to work with medicine, right?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“You should! You’ve helped so many people already, you could probably make a job out of it! You don’t have to stick around here with me.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. I want to be here. And after all, Mr. House gave me this room, might as well use it, for God’s sake.”

Yes Man doesn’t speak for a few moments before hesitantly replying, “You want to be here with me? You could go see all your friends again! You know, that other robot you found and fixed--”

“ED-E? Yeah, I could, maybe some other day.”

“What about that man? That quiet, scary man?”

“Boone? He went off by himself. Don’t know what happened to him; honestly, I’m afraid to know.”

“You have so many other people…”

“I thought you were supposed to be more assertive.”

She’s got him there. He doesn’t say anything at all, just wheels to the dresser and turns on the radio. Mr. New Vegas is talking about the battle of Hoover Dam and how New Vegas is now an independent force in the Mojave. It’s been a week and it’s  _ still _ all anyone will talk about. He comes back to their spot by the window. “I am assertive.”

“I know. But you shouldn’t say things like that, things about me ‘having to stick around’.” Lissie takes off her glasses and lets the sight of the Strip become a mess of blurry colored lights and the moon become a glowing, fuzzy orb. “I went to battle with you! That means a lot, or at least I think so.”

“You’re famous now, though! You could do anything you want, and you stick with a Securitron…”

“Well, I like that Securitron, and I’m not leaving him. Sorry.” Lissie’s never considered herself to be someone with a sharp tongue, rather a sharp mind, but the former is really coming out tonight. She feels a little guilty for her harsh tone. She opens her mouth to apologize for it, but Yes Man cuts her off.

“Well, I like you, too, Lissie. So you can stay around as long as you want.” 

She looks at his face (or his screen? She’s never sure what to call it.) And it’s beaming, glowing more than it usually is. Perhaps that’s just her mind playing tricks on her, but she likes to think it’s his way of grinning. “Good. And if I ever do decide to leave here and wander...you can come with me? Maybe?”

“I’d like that!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Neither of us should be alone anymore, right? I mean, not after all that…”

“I like the way you think, Yes Man.”

“Why thank you!”

_ Blue Moon _ begins playing on the radio, the soft horns and drums crackling through the radio speaker. Lissie leans in closer to Yes Man, letting her arm touch the metal of his side. She always expects it to be cold, but usually it’s warm and...very comforting. It stirs this feeling in her stomach that she tries not to think about. She’s a medical scientist, what the hell would she know about feelings like that? But now that the battle is over…

_ Not tonight, _ she chides herself. Another night. Soon. For now, she’ll watch the sights of the Strip with him and rest her head against his side. She hums along with the song on the radio, one she’s heard probably a hundred and ten times but still loves, because it reminds her of the feelings he makes her feel.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! maybe i'll write more about my couriers someday! comments are appreciated xoxox


End file.
